No! Bulma's Carpet!
by revenge monkey
Summary: What happens when you add coke, pepsi, a red powder, expensive carpet and a kamehameha wave? ahahahaha
1. DEAR KAMI! NOT ANOTHER DINNER PARTY!

the TRUE STORY behind Pan  
  
~~At Capsule Corp, Bulma is attempting to through yet another dinner party…~~  
  
Bulma walked into the living room where Gohan was playing Mario Cart 64 against him on the N64. 'Vegeta, go serve drinks to our guests.'  
  
'Make me.' His attention still on the screen.  
  
'I will. If you don't, you are grounded from playstation, Xbox and Game Cube.'  
  
'Fine by me.'  
  
'And all other video games.' Vegeta looks up at her in horror.  
  
'But Wario! My dear, dear wario needs to take over the world.' Bulma gave him a piercing look. 'Fine, I'm going.' Vegeta walked out into the living room where a great crowd had gathered. He waled behind the drinks counter and started mixing drinks. He did it so expertly, that everyone clapped. 'Bakas, so easy to entertain.' He mumbled. The guest took a drink and left. 'Vegeta looked around and noticed that Kakkorot wasn't there. 'One time I do something right and he isn't here.'  
  
'Hi Veggie!' Trunks smiled and waved. He had been standing there the whole time. 'Quite a show you put on.' Vegeta smiled as he had finally beat this Future Brat at something. 'But we all know I am better.' Vegeta stopped his day dreaming.  
  
'Is that a bet, pal?'  
  
'Oh yeah.' Trunks smiled.  
  
'Fine bring it on.' Bulma walked up to where the two were giving each other death stares.  
  
'Oh Kami! What happened this time?' Trunks walked behind the counter and grabbed some different beverages. 'Another contest?'  
  
'Hell yeah.' Trunks began to mix. 'Hmm and who should our taster be? He wondered as the crowd regathered. Goku had just walked into the room.  
  
'Hey guys! Whats going on?' Trunks and Vegeta smirked. 'Why are you looking at me like that? What did I do?'  
  
'You going to participate in our mixing contest.'  
  
'Sorry guys, by I'm trying to quit.' *phony music* 'Quitting is hard, but with help from your family and friends, it can make it easier. Try working out more…'  
  
'Shut up!' Vegeta yelled, convering his ears. 'We'll do it with soda! Happy?!?!'  
  
'Very much.' Goku smiled. The mixing went on for two more minutes, both sweating trying to beat the other. Finally, Goku got his first drink from Trunks. All eyes were on him as he chugged it down.  
  
'Here's my chance to finally kill goku! Ahahaha!' he mumbled, poaring a packet of red dust into the drink. Goten noticed.  
  
'Hey! He's Trying to poison my dad!' Goten yelped! Everyone looked at him in shock.  
  
'Is this true Veggie?' Goku whimpered. Vegeta shook his head. 'Fat chance! KAMEHAMEHA!!!' he launched an attack right at the glass. And in a strange twist of things, Vegeta flung it over onto the carpet, the blast somehow following it. It spilled, the blast creating a fire.  
  
'You baka! VEGETA THAT CARPET WASN'T EXACTLY CHEAP!' Bulma yelled. Suddenly, a strange fizzing noise was heard and the fire was extinguished. The group waited for the smoke to clear and found a girl laying the. 'What the ? Oh Kami! It's getting up!' The girl got up and smiled. The first two faces it saw were Gohan and Videl's, who were helping her up.  
  
'Momma? Dadda?' She asked the newly weds.  
  
'Uh, no not exactly…' The girl got big puppy dog eyes. Gohan looked at his wife. 'Well, okay. We'll adopt you. What is your name?' The girl looked confused at the question.  
  
'Name? I have no name.'  
  
'Hmmm well why don't we call her Pan? I like that name.' Videl asked. Gohan nodded.  
  
~*~~~*~  
  
Ohhhh…how sweet! Chibi Pan got adopted! 


	2. The Ultra Secret Club

One week letter at the Son residence…  
  
'Dude, this planet bites. How did I get here?' Pan complained, looking up at the clouds. 'Why couldn't be some place else?'  
  
'Pan! This is a great planet, you just need to get used to it.' Chi Chi told her.  
  
'Fine than. Mrs Chichi? Where did I come from?' She asked  
  
'Well, you came from a dinner party…and hey look! It's your mom!' ChiChi ran back into the house as Videl and Gohan landed.  
  
'Mommy, daddy!' The little girl yelled happily as she ran up to Videl.  
  
'Hello Pan. How is your studying coming along?' She asked.  
  
'We got done early again.' She sighed. 'This math is too easy.' She held up her calculus book.  
  
'Yeah, no kidding.' Gohan agreed. Videl looked at them in shock.  
  
'Hey daddy? How was I born?' Now, ask any other parent this question and they'll say a stork, but no…  
  
'Vegeta and Trunks were having a bartending competition, Vegeta's spilled and poof! You were born.' Gohan replied, a little too hastily.  
  
'Vegeta, eh?' Pan asked in wonder. 'HE was the one that gave me life? STUPID SAIYAN! HE SHALL PAY!' she started yelling like a mad woman and flew off, Videl and Gohan just looking at each other.  
  
At Capsule Corp…  
  
Pan landed on the front lawn of Capsule Corp where Trunks was showing off his sword fighting skills to a bunch of flirty girls. She rolled her eyes and sneaked past them into capsule corp. She walked down the long hallway until she met the first room, the living room. In the living room was two girls, Marron and Bra. Pan tried to sneak by, but Bra caught her, and giggled softly.  
  
'Pan-chan? Is that you?' Pan stopped and immidiatly got up waved and laughed nervously.  
  
'Hey guys!' She sat down by them.  
  
'How did you get in here?' Bra asked.  
  
'Well uh, you see, your brother let me in.' The other two girls started laughing.  
  
'Congratulations! You have past the flirting test!' Bra yelled excitedly.  
  
'The what?' Pan asked.  
  
'We called a whole bunch of girls over to our house and you're the only one who didn't stop at the door. You are now in our ultra secret club.' Bra held out a hand and Pan shook it.  
  
'Okay…' Pan thought. Marron stopped Bra.  
  
'No wait! She forgot the V Test.'  
  
'The V test?' Bra asked. She looked into Marron's eyes. 'Oh!! The V Test. I gotcha now.' She looked at her watch. 'In five minutes okay? It won't work unless it is done in five minutes.' Pan inched away from them uncomfortably.  
  
'The V Test? What is that?' Pan asked.  
  
'You'll see.' Bra's watch timer went off. 'Hey Marron! Will you help me go make…uh…some popcorn?' Bra asked. Marron nodded. They both got up. As if in a hurry, Bra added to Pan, 'Stay here. We will be back in a few minutes okay?' They both ran out of the room, leaving Pan very confuse and somewhat startled.  
  
'Women! Get me my drying-cloth!' An angry voice yelled. Pan gulped and hid behind the couch.  
  
'Get your own! AND I REPLY TO BULMA!' A voice yelled back.  
  
'I'll sweat all over your couch.' He laughed. Bulma came in with his towel.  
  
'You baka! This is the last time.' Bulma yelled. Vegeta was in a good mood since he for once had beaten someone. Unfortunately, that would soon change. Vegeta dried off the sweat, and through it unto Pan.  
  
'eww!' She yelled, throwing it off. Vegeta got up immidiatly. 'Watch it, baka.'  
  
'Huh? How the heck did you get into my house? Why are you in my house?' He asked angrily as Pan dusted herself off.  
  
'Well you see, I was with Bra and-' Pan answered terrified.  
  
'You liar! Bra just left with Marron up to her room. She's been there for some time now.' Pan cussed loudly. 'Also, what are you wearing? Kami, that is worse than your dad's Saiyaman outfit.' He started laughing loudly. All of Pan's fear left her, as she walked up to him.  
  
'How dare you say such a thing!' Her voice echoed off the walls , making her sound infinity times better than Vegeta. 'You are going to pay!' Pan powered up, and although she didn't have much training, pinned Vegeta down with shock. 'I am better than you. I am superior to you! You I have just signed your death wish.' Pan heard foot steps and immidiatly hid behind the couch.  
  
'Vegeta? What are you doing on the floor?' She asked  
  
'Uh nothing.' He didn't want admit his defeat.  
  
'Alright, if your sure…' Bulma left her husband in the living room, getting up only to slip on one of chibi Trunk's toys and fall again.  
  
'I'm okay!' Vegeta yelled as Bulma walked down the hall. He got up and searched the room for Pan. 'Kuso! Where is she?' But it was too late, she was already at another end of capsule corp…  
  
~*~*~  
  
thank you for all the reviews!! They really helped. 


End file.
